Accidentally in Love Kind of
by rainbowspring
Summary: A series of related drabbles starring our favorite sadist and our favorite airhead. Note: Nothing remotely physical actually happens before Lindsay is an adult.
1. Temptation

**Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of the Total Drama series.**

 _She's sixteen._

 _Yeah, as in the legal age of consent._

 _She has a boyfriend._

 _He's a total loser. I could show her what she's missing._

 _She's more than ten years younger than you._

 _Age is just a number. Besides, she's freaking hot._

 _She's a contestant._

This he can't deny. The media would have a field day if he became involved with a contestant. He could lose his job, and he can't risk that.

 _But I can still look at her…_

His gaze remains fixated on the image the camera is projecting onto the screen before him in the control room. He watches the golden-haired beauty as she rubs lotion all over her body, which is bare save for a ruby red bikini. Her light blue _\- they are so blue, how is it possible for them to be so blue?-_ eyes stare directly into the camera and he wonders fleetingly if she can feel his eyes on her. If she can feel how much he wants her, has wanted her since he first saw her audition tape. If she knows-could possibly comprehend- the effect she has on him, why she's the only camper he actually likes (and perhaps not solely because she's gorgeous), how much self-restraint it takes him every time he sees her not to -

She shrugs, breaking eye contact, and returns to applying her suntan lotion.

 _I can look at her as much as I want._

 **Please Review!**


	2. The Proposal

**Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of the Total Drama series.**

She loves Tyler. She really does. Yet when he gets down on one knee she can't bring herself to say the magic word he hopes to hear.

How did this happen? They've never talked about marriage before. One moment they were wining and dining in her favorite restaurant in her favorite shopping mall, and the next thing she knows he's kneeling before her, presenting her with a fourteen karat gold ring engraved with amethysts (she _hates_ amethyst, but knowing Tyler he probably just mistook them for her favorite, citrine).

It's 11:00 on a Tuesday night, so the restaurant is all but deserted, exempting the wait staff, who linger as she answers, "I'm sorry Tyler," she's finally learned his name after all these years," We're too young for this sort of thing."

"Heh, I guess you're right." He says after a beat.

The rest of their evening passes – _almost_ \- like nothing had transpired, but she can't shake the image of a certain smirking host out of her mind.

 **A/N: Shout-out to Cassie Mclean for adding Accidentally in Love Kind of to favorites and for following the story!**

 **Also, I will be uploading a mini drabble on Wednesday, and then a full length drabble over the weekend.**

 **Please review!**


	3. Misunderstanding

**Disclaimer: I do not own** **Total Drama** **.**

"Wanna kiss? "She offers like she is talking about the weather.

" What?" He whips his head around in her direction, only to find her with her arm extended, a Hershey kiss resting on her palm.

"…Sure Lindsay."

 **A/N: The next chapter-which is much longer than this- will be posted on Sunday, and it might help to reread Chapter 2 before reading it. ;D**

 **Please review!**


	4. Amethyst

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama.**

"Mommy and Daddy love each other very much," she'll never forget the look on his face when he said that. His tone was calm and even and convincing, but his mouth was twitching like he was trying not to laugh at the absurdity of his words. "It's just that sometimes Daddy gets...lonely."

"Does Mommy know?"

"No, and you can't tell her." He placed his hands on her six year shoulders. " It'd break her heart if you told her. You don't want to break Mommy's heart, do you?"

"No!" She gasped.

"So you won't tell her?"

"No Daddy, I promise!"

"Pinky promise?" He extended his pinky finger out towards her, and she wrapped hers around his.

"Promise."

"Good girl." He hugs her. "Would you like to meet Amethyst?"

Amethyst dressed all in purple, didn't say much, and smelled of cheap perfume. Lindsay decided then and there that she would hate the color purple for the rest of her life.

She never told anyone "the secret" as she likes- or has to- think of it as. She can and did share Paula's incident at the restaurant on national tv, and can't keep gossip to herself for more than an hour, but this is the one secret she will never tell.

For years it remained buried inside her, fluttering close to the surface but never slipping out, like a butterfly trying to escape a net, until one night her mother was screaming and her father was yelling, and both were crying, and the next morning they were speaking with a lawyer, but not to each other. (They were officially divorced six months later.)

Now at twenty one, she never wears purple if she can help it, and amethyst is the only jewel she refuses to wear.

So when Chris yells at an intern on the phone for buying him a golden bracelet with amethyst instead of saphire that he intended to give to her, and then proceeds to rant to her about how stupid said intern is, and how amethyst has always been his least favorite gem stone anyway, she can't help but smile, and fall a little bit more in love with him.

 **A/N: Shout out to** **Equalrights4animals for adding this fic to story alerts and favorites!**

 **If any of you have any ideas for prompts, please pm me or let me know in a review! On that note:**

 **Please review! ;D**


	5. Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama.**

He isn't jealous every time that pathetic loser with his stupid headband and his stupid tracksuit holds her hand. He isn't jealous whenever she smiles one of those perfect- _hell, freaking angelic_ \- smiles in his direction, and he most certainly isn't jealous every time a camera catches them making out, or she laughs at one of his stupid jokes.

Still, he can't help but feel a vindictive sense of satisfaction when he prevents her from blowing her boyfriend one last kiss before she jumps off the plane. "It's a half-hour show." Never has that simple little fact been so sweet.

 **A/N: Please Review!**


	6. Smile

**Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Total Drama.**

Although her fellow campers always seemed to dread and fear that roguish smirk Chris got whenever he had something up his sleeve, she couldn't help but find it positively erotic. No man had ever turned her insides to jelly like Chris Mclean did, and that fact combined with that look was enough to make her melt.

So she's surprised at just how much she prefers his smile to that devious sneer. It first began when she created fire in that caveman themed challenge back in Action, and she caught him grinning at her out of the corner of her eye, like he was genuinely happy for her, even _proud_ of her. It only intensified when her friends back home had the idea of marathoning Total Drama Island with her, and she saw the same look appear on his face when she stood up to Heather.

Now, she notices every little simper in hindsight and in the present he's ever given her. His smirk is still sexy of course, his smile is just even better.

 **A/N: Please Review!**

 **Up next: Chance Encounter.**


	7. Chance Encounter

It wasn't _the_ last place in the world either of them had expected to run into each other, but it was pretty close. For him it was because he was convinced he'd seen the last of her since All Stars had ended, and he had no idea if he'd even host another season, considering how everything went down. For her, it was because she simply never really expected anything to begin with.

He was sitting in Central Park, reading a magazine article about himself, when he was interrupted by a voice he had grown to find endearing instead of irritating. "Oh my gosh, Chris!"

Now, he finds himself looking up in disbelief. "Lindsay?"

"It's been, like, forever," she exclaims, joining him on the bench without being asked. "What're you doing here?"

"Reading about me, before I was interrupted. " He takes in her long golden hair, the stars in her eyes, and of course _That rack…._

"…I'm just so excited to be going to school here," she chirps, snapping him out of his trance.

"What?"

"I just started F.I.T.," Lindsay gushes. "I'm a fashion design major! I've only been here for a few weeks, but it's so totally awesome!"

"You're going to college," Chris can't wrap his head around it. How could _Lindsay_ of all people have been accepted into any college, let alone F.I.T.?

"Well yeah, I am nineteen now," she laughs. "It's my first year. I applied to some in Canada last year but none of them accepted me. My parents both went to F.I.T. and really liked it, and they suggested I try out, so I showed F.I.T. some of my designs, and they told me I'd be a good fit, so, here I am."

 _Ah, nepotism. The places it takes you._ He can't help but think wryly. Another thought drifts through his head. "You design clothes? Your audition tape didn't mention that."

"Yep," she smiles. "I have since I was six." Her smile seems to fade a moment, for reasons he will discover much much later, but it returns as quickly as it vanished. " How long are you gonna be here?"

"A while," he doesn't have anything better to do anyway.

"Maybe I'll see you around," she stands up.

He shrugs. _Maybe._

 **A/N: I've thought for a long time that Lindsay-realistically speaking- has to be smarter than she appears, since we know she made it to high school. She's probably not a great or even decent student by any means, but she's intelligent enough to pass her classes and move on to the next grade, otherwise she'd be stuck in elementary school. Plus, she seems like she'd know a lot about fashion, considering how much time she spends shopping. I'm not claiming she's Elle Woods or anything, but the girl logically** _ **has**_ **to be sharper than she lets on.**

 **With that being said, I will be unable to update next week, but chapter 8 will be up the following week.**

 **Until then, please review! :D**


	8. Freudian Slip

**Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Total Drama.**

"…loveable lame-brain Lindsay!" He announces as she parachutes off of the plane down below, not thinking anything of his remark at the time. He can't stop thinking about it twelve hours later though, after she has been eliminated, and Chef keeps smirking at him.

"Shut up," he snaps, even though he hasn't said a word.

"Loveable," he chuckles under his breath.

"What?" He snaps again.

"Nothing," he snickers harder than ever. "Your favorite contestant is out of the game."

"I never said she's my favorite!"

"You didn't need to." He crosses his arm and smirks.

Chris can only scowl.

 **A/N: Please review!**


	9. Fear

**A/N: It's been a while, huh? Now that it's summer, I plan on updating this regularly again. Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of the Total Drama Series.**

Fear

If you asked him what he was afraid of, he would say nothing. If it was Chef, perhaps he'd say being forgotten, or ignored. But he's afraid more often that he'd care to admit. Has been since he was a child. He's experienced and witnessed a number of frightening things in his life: the time he went two whole days without eating, being jumped by a gang of teenage thugs, his father being shot…

Yet somehow seeing Lindsay holding on for dear life to the sofa that Courtney is about to throw across the room and slam on the floor still manages to make his insides freeze over.

"All right!" The cheer in his voice sounds so fake he could barf, but if anyone else notices, they don't let on. " Lindsay," _Thank God you're not on your way to the hospital right now_. "You now have an additional ten seconds. Go!" Of course the rest of the set collapses a second later. _Damn, no invincibility for her today._ "I see your predicament. " _Don't let anyone see you wanted her to win._ "Thanks to Courtney there's nothing left to destroy! Which means Courtney wins invincibility. " _That psychopathic bitch._

 **A/n: I actually like Courtney, but I get the feeling that last sentence is something Chris thinks about her fairly often. Also, because I intend for this to be a-mostly- lighthearted fic, I'm not going to delve into** _ **too**_ **much detail about Chris' past, but basically the implication is that he experienced a series of traumatic events in his youth that caused him to snap and become the narcissistic sadist he is today (perhaps as an admittedly rather twisted sort of coping mechanism.)**

 **Next time: Coincidence.**

 **Please review!**


End file.
